


Taking Turns

by Ballgames



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, House Party, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Out of Character, POV Male Character, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballgames/pseuds/Ballgames
Summary: One year after graduation, the Karasuno team gets back together for a reunion party with their old foes at Fukurodani and Nekoma. In a dark room on the second floor, a room mate and Kenma find out they have some chemistry, pun intended.  Little did they know, from the other side of the keyhole, several people were quietly fighting for a good view of what was about to go down.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Due to this taking place in July-ish after Hinata and co graduate, so he is 19 while Kageyama is 18. Akaashi and Kenma are both 19, Bokuto is 20. Forgive my maths if I made a mistake there. Since the drinking age in Japan is 20, this means only one of the characters is drinking legally.
> 
> The room mate is the POV reader insert and is male. If you're uncomfortable with this, you can imagine it to be one of several guys, the later chapters include some vague hints about who it could be.
> 
> Final note: I chose not to use the non-con warning and use a mildly dubious consent tag instead. If you feel uncomfortable with sexual activity while under the influence of alcohol or underage drinking, consider the themes before choosing to continue.

There was always talk of renting together, or other fanciful plans. However, as the third years graduated, then the second years, the odds grew slimmer. With the advent of social media, they could all stay in contact, but soon the young ginger found himself stuck with only Kageyama as a friend. It didn't matter, they'd grown quite close over the years. Much had changed, actually. Like the proverbial coming of age, they'd been transformed into fine young adults and now had to face the challenges of the real world. It didn't take long to reach the unanimous decision to move to Tokyo and attend one of the smaller Universities on a sport scholarship. Neither of them were very bright, but they'd get through it, one way or another.

It wasn't two weeks after moving before they started hanging out with their old friends from the rival teams. Kuroo and Kenma rented with a stranger from their university. Bokuto and Akaashi did the same. Coming from a selective school, those two were able to move into a pretty nice place, and their room mate was really just there to offset the rent. They each mostly kept to themselves. When Hinata had the idea to throw a reunion party, the choice of who would host it was basically a no brainer. Akaashi was reluctant to accept, but after some measure of pleading, he caved in to the delight of Bokuto and everybody else. It only made sense to throw the party in a freestanding house, after all. No way to fit about 20 people into an apartment.

Within two weeks, it was all organised and the day was upon them. Akaashi was still anxious they would trash the place and he wouldn't recover the bond, but the thought of getting a little drunk put his worries at rest. He had enforced the strict rule that everyone was to bring their own, because he sure as hell wasn't making bokuto pay for everyone. This worked out fine, as everyone had an older room mate, as was custom for dumbass freshmen. Naturally, the odd one out was you. The mysterious room mate who spent most of his time in the lab. Bokuto would joke that he barely knew you any more, and it wasn't too far from the truth. Regardless, everyone seemed accepting of you, and even interested in your stories. Wasn't long before everyone had busted their asses dancing and had broken off into smaller groups though. You headed upstairs to get some peace and quiet, potentially even an early night. You got into bed and pulled the covers, drifting off when you heard the door creak open. "Grhh?" You groan out with hazy vision in the dimly lit room. The stray rays of moon light brought some vision to your eyes, barely enough to see him. 

"Sorry, I didn't know there was anyone in here." He spoke, voice deep and low, oddly relaxed despite his quick turn for the door. 

"No no, It's fine. There's actually another bed." You mumble out, squinting at the presence as your eyes adjust to the light. "Oh, you're?" You hum, trying to remember his name.

"Kozume." He gives his family name without much thought, stepping into the room and pushing the door closed until the wood catches in the frame. It wasn't shut, but he didn't know how old the house was and didn't want to make assumptions, lest it got stuck.

"I remember you now. You actually look familiar, too.." You sit up on the futon now, a little more awake.

"I'm one of your students, idiot." Kozume laughs weakly, a little incredulous that he could forget.

"Wha? I demonstrate for like, 3 classes, forgive me for not noticing." You shake your head at him with slight embarassment, you were only paid a mediocre wage as a lab instructor after all.

"I didn't realise. Guess I don't have to call you my teacher then." Kenma teases, sitting down on the bed, clearly more than a little tipsy.

"I don't earn nearly enough for that." Your eyes finally adjust to the dark room and you can see him a little better now. He's handsome, his hair grown out a little and tied into a ponytail at the back with the same bizarre colour as years prior.

"You better watch out, I might take it from under you next year." He jokes again, at the midpoint of his degree, he could start tutoring pretty soon, given he didn't have a wage.

"Gah, I'll be close to graduation anyway." You wave your hand at him dismissively, but he's still at the end of the futon, legs crossed. "Do you need something?" You're fully awake now, and it's unlikely you'll get back to sleep at any time soon.

"You expect me to sleep on that dirty thing over there?" He gestures to the spare bed, dusty and unkempt from months of disuse since the previous tennants moved out. "I'm interested in this." He gets up and moves to the other side of you, looking down from above.

"Huh, didn't think it was that bad." What, did this guy have night vision or something? You watch him move and feel almost intimidated as he stands above you. "I guess there's space..." You sigh and pull the cover down, but you aren't nearly as reluctant as you sound.

"Kind of you." Kenma says briefly as he lowers himself next to you. It was a tight fit, and he immediately rolled over and put a hand over your chest.

You were silent for a moment as you inhaled deeply, chest rising beneath his warm palm. "Alright, goodnight." The breath hitches in your throat and he detects it easily, a leg hooking over yours beneath the sheets.

"Don't go having a heart attack, now." Kenma leans in to rest his head against your shoulder, his hair brushing up against the side of your face as you can almost feel his breath against you.

"Did you come up here just to be a nuissance?" You put on your bravest voice, but you just end up sounding tired.

"It was an accident, but you were a bonus." He chuckles quietly.

"Wow, flirty fucker aren't you." You don't think you've ever gotten so far with someone before in such a short time. Was he just messing with you? 

You turn your head to find his lips and brush them together. He seems to hesitate for a moment before pressing back against you. You part your lips and he takes your lower lip in, sucking it softly before moving to kiss your neck. You tip your head back to give him the access he craves and he rewards you with a peppering of kisses down the side of your throat. He nips gently on your collarbone, testing the water as you sigh gently. Damnit, why did you have to be so uncool about all this, you were like a rigid, awkward statue beneath him. He smiles and brings his hand down, tantalisingly close to your waistband before slipping it up your shirt. You weren't fit any more, you were lanky at best. Moving quickly, he planted some kisses along your happy trail as he made his way towards your pants once again. You were already hard, and it was shamefully obvious as he gave you this innocent "Oops." Type expression before smiling and fiddling with your jeans zipper.

\---

You were so preoccupied that you didn't notice the foot steps coming up the stairs, somewhat masked by the music still going in the living room. You didn't hear them press their ear to the wall and listen to your sounds, muffled through the wood.

\---

Kenma shimmied your trousers down until they were around your ankles, and you kicked them off with ease. He pressed open mouthed kisses to the fabric of your briefs, as you let out the quietest sighs of approval. It felt just as strange for him as it did for you, but he'd always wanted to try this, and you happened to be in the right place at the right time. getting a dry mouth, he pulled back and lowered your underwear before taking your balls in his palm and squeezing gently. This felt just as strange as the last gesture and your legs moved of their own accord, just a little. He continued to massage and tug them gently in his hand, watching your expressions with a pleased face of his own. It got better over time, your hips relaxing beneath his grip as your ankles splayed outwards. "Feel good?" He cooed.

"Feels weird." But you nod anyway and you get a slight chuckle in response. He takes your shaft in his hand and gives it a few pumps. 

"Not a bad size..." His voice trails off as he continues to jerk you off slowly, looking very intently at your arousal now.

"Thanks? .." You giggle a little, partly from nerves and partly from his odd comments. Was that even a compliment? You reach down and brush some of the hair out of his face before he stops and looks at you with rosy cheeks.

"Don't worry, just let me take care of this." He quickly says, folding the hair behind his ears and forcefully drags his tongue slowly up the back of your shaft.

You whine quietly and grip the sheet below you. "Can I touch you though?"

"Yes." He speaks after a moment of thought. He lets out the first sigh of his own as your hand move to cup his cheek and then rub at the base of his neck. He looks embarassed again, but you're both long beyond that point now.

\---

From outside the door, Hinata and Kageyama fight quietly for the right to peek through the keyhole of the door. "He's getting head, unbelievable!" Hinata squeeks to himself quietly, his jealousy incredibly obvious in his tone. "Which girl do you think it is?"

"Moron, it's clearly a guys voice, and there aren't even any girls here!" He is pushed aside so Hinata can look again.

"I can't see a thing." He whispers, letting kageyama look as he pressed his ear to the wall once more.

\---

You use your thumb to press long smooth circles into Kenma's shoulder as he finally takes your cock into his mouth. You gasp, covering your mouth with your other hand and give him a shocked look.

"Normal." He grins, that was his favourite part, the noises they simply couldn't stifle. He hollowed his cheeks against your length as he lowered himself to the base and pulled back. "Maybe it is a little on the bigger side after all." He holds it at the base, keeping the hair well away as he uses his free hand to jerk you off slowly again.

"Such a tease." You close your eyes for a moment to hide your shame.

\---

Outside, the two hosts made their way over on their way to their own rooms. "Is something happening?" Bokuto asks innocently with raised brows as he approaches the two.

"Isn't it obvious." Akaashi groans, his expression one of disdain. "He pays his rent on time, so I don't really care. Let's not disturb him."

Bokuto's eyes go wide as he pushes the two younger men out of the way like they were made of paper. "It's really dark, but he's totally getting the succ!" His broad shoulders cover the width of the door as he moves his head around to try and get a better look through the hole.

"Don't ever say that again." He cringes internally and leans against the wall himself. It was quiet in there, the music downstairs was really the only thing stopping them from being discovered. It also meant they couldn't hear jack shit.

"Wah, Akaashi, it's really happening." Bokuto cheers quietly, moving out of the way and pulling Akaashi down in front of the door.

"Why are you like this, aren't you asexual?" It took Akaashi a long time to resolve what he was seeing. The room was pitch black, but every now and then, a breeze would part the curtains enough to let some light in from outside. "It certainly is, can we go to bed now?"

"No, I wanna watch." Bokuto demands, seemingly to the delight of the other two, who were now pulling Akaashi back to crowd around the door.

"You're all perverted." Akaashi sighs and crouches behind Bokuto, ruffling his hair. "Don't stay up too late, we've got practice tomorrow."

Bokuto gives him a thumbs up but then stumbles forward as the door opens unceremoniously.

\---

Kenma lay the length flat against his tongue as he he was readying himself when his expression suddenly turned sour.

"What's wrong?" You ask him, but you get no reply as he abruptly stands and walks to the door, yanking it open.

"You're all perverts." Kenma scolds them as you shield your eyes from the light. You were now up to speed, but just how long had he known?!

"That's my line." Akaashi protests, a blank face as he looked just as surprised as the other three.

"You included." Kenma rolls his eyes and puts one leg in front of the other to hide his own tented sweat pants.

"We're sorry." Bokuto hunches his back over and touches the floor with his nose. "We were going to bed." To which Akaashi nods, looking especially tired with it all.

"No we weren't." Hinata beamed loudly from his side, causing Akaashi to recoil away. "We were just gonna watch for a little lo-"

"Come in then." Kenma held a serious face as he wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"What?" The ginger lurched backwards cautiously.

"If you want to watch, come in, if you don't, go to bed." Kenma repeated, arms crossed now as he held the door.

"Says the guy calling everyone a pervert.." Akaashi furrows his brows and stands up. "I'm going to bed."

"No you're not." Bokuto cheers, standing and throwing an arm around him. "You're turned on too!" He laughs and Akaashi pulls away from him with a displeased look.

"It's a simple consequence of-" Akaashi begins before he's cut off by his bombastic friend.

"So you do like it?" Bokuto nudged him with one hand while the other held his shoulder.

"What? I never said-"

"Wahh, Bokuto's not hard but Akaashi is? The pervert is revealed?" Hinata announces to a prompt smack across the side of the head from Kageyama.

"Can you like, shut up now?" Kageyama growls at him and Akaashi mirrors the same expression to Bokuto. They both seem to understand.

"Whatever." Kenma walks away from all the bickering and back over to you, pulling the covers all the way off as he knelt. "Sorry for all the noise."

"It's.. fine?" You felt embarassed in front of your room mates, but you didn't particularly care about the two ex-karasuno players, whom you hardly knew at all.

"You made him go soft." Kenma protests to the small crowd behind him.

"Not helping." You laugh out of the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. Bokuto laughs with you but the other three and kenma seem a little lost for words. He leans back down and drags his tongue along the shaft, from the base to the tip. He then takes the first inch of the soft length into his mouth and sucks. It felt even weirder this time, but it worked wonders and your arousal was back in no time. You held the back of his head as he dipped down, a satisfying slurping sound as he pulled back up with each motion.

Some murmuring could be heard from the four witnesses near the door, but you assumed they were all finally content to stand there and shut up. You assumed wrong.

Kenma was monitoring you closely, he saw every movement you made, every sound. When your hips began to move in time with his jaw, he pulled back.

"Huh?" You gave him a flustered look and he only smirked at you as he stood.

"Akaashi."

"What?"

"Come here."

"Are you serious?"

"Do it."

"Absolutely not." He folded his arms and remained firmly in place as Bokuto pointed out how damp the front of his pyjama pants were.

"He watches a lot of porn, he's really into it."

"Why would you tell them that?!" Akaashi's face went red and he looked to bokuto, who was giving him a large grin. "Fine." He walked over and stood next to the setter.

"Your turn." Everyone laughed at how abrupt it was.

"I beg your pardon?" Akaashi scowled.

"You're hard. It's your turn."

"I.. don't.. what is this?" He asked, looking to Kenma with an unimpressed face. "Fine, but don't criticise me if it doesn't feel good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in a single sitting over about 3 hours. I'll be releasing each chapter about 24 hours after the last probably.  
> I'm in crunch time of the semester, so this is my stress relief.
> 
> Next chapter is Akaashi-centric. The Bokuto one is special, stay tuned.


	2. It's Akaashi-oclock.

Akaashi sunk to his knees with a weak, crooked smile as he looked to you briefly before averting his gaze. He didn't make any comments, but you knew he felt a little intimidated. You brought your hand up to brush over his cheek and to your surprise, he smiled for just a moment. You reached for his shoulder and pulled him towards you, he looked rattled, even a little apprenhensive, but it was all resolved as you kissed him. He melted near instantaneously, reaching around to hold the back of your neck as you mashed your lips slowly against his. You parted them and dragged your tongue across as he let out a soft, warm gasp against you. Hinata covered his own mouth as his face went red. Kageyama gave him a 'you freak' look and Bokuto seemed to just be enjoying the show. Akaashi's dress pants were straining under his bodily state and he quickly reached to loosen them. You one-upped him by unbuttoning them and wiggling them off once his belt was undone. He looked a little shy, but you returned your hand to his jawline and it seemed to be all the assurance he needed. He kicked the expensive pants off carelessly and you couldn't help but smirk a little as you lowered your hand to his back. He arched towards you, under the lightest of pressure from your touch. When your hand reached his ass, his hips trembled before he began to rutt against you. You felt the thin fabric and that sensation of the unknown returned. It wasn't long before your mix of precum and Kenma's saliva had utterly soiled his briefs and Akaashi kicked them off. He took control now, breaking away from your kiss to grab both lengths in his hand. He was so beautiful. He had one of those rare faces that manages to be both pretty and attractive in a masculine way at the same time. It boggled your mind, but you approved whole heartedly and he seemed to pick up on your gazes, the slightest smile on his lips. 

"Is it okay if I do this?" Akaashi asked quietly, pumping his hand up and down. His movement was very awkward, both from a lack of experience and a strange angle. His smaller hands didn't help either, but he did his best. You held onto him to help him brace himself as he continued to work, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he sighed.

"You look good like this." You tease him, braced on your elbows. You're both a little sweaty but he smiles and mouthes a laugh, though he looks too embarassed to say much. Nobody wanted to say it, but there was a lot of voyeurism, and they all had different opinions. Akaashi, more than anyone else, wanted you to himself so he could do this privately, but fate would not have it that way. Leaning to his left to support himself, he brought his hand away to press his fingers against your lips. You took them in and tasted the mix of precum with saliva, lubricating them up before Akaashi pulled back. As time went by, he seemed to increase in confidence, bringing the newly slick hand back to where it belonged. He struggled, but eventually managed to adjust his position. Braced on his knees, and supported by one elbow. His motions were smooth now, and the noises he made as he pressed the lengths together only spurred you on. He would sigh, gasp and whine quietly, barely above the volume of a pin drop. You could hear it all though, it was as if your ears had become hyper sensitive to just him. The rest of the room didn't matter to you right now, nor did the people watching. For your own sake, you wanted to give Akaashi what he wanted. This could lead to something more, after all.

"Are you close?" He broke off your train of thought with his words. You nod gently and Akaashi doesn't need much more as he quickens his pace. He then abrutply stops, loosens his grip and begins to thrust against you. By this point, things were so wet that he could move with ease, making a satisfying squelching sound with each slap of his hips. He groaned and you felt yourself pass the point of no return, gazing up at him as you laid back, your hips moving of their own accord against him. He gasped with a shaky breath as he shot his load in 3, no, 4 powerful bursts. Poor guy hadn't had an orgasm this powerful in weeks. It coated the cocks, dripping down onto your midriff while the other streams landed on your chest. You finished seconds after he did, his weak jerky thrusting in the aftermath enough to send you over. You shot your own load, but most of it dripped down from the head as you took heavy breaths.

Akaashi says nothing, looking away, shy now that his endorphins were wearing off. You caught his gaze though, pulling him towards you with your hand.

"I've never seen someone shoot so far." You chuckle, collecting some of Akaashi's cum and bringing it to your own lips. A gesture that made his face go visibly pink.

"Alright, show's over." Akaashi called, standing up and covering his deflating junk with his hand. Kenma looked amused, though he'd now have to find somewhere else to crash, since the mattress was more than a little sweaty. Hinata and Kageyama were exchanging looks of 'should we really have watched this' and Bokuto was cheering silently so as to express his opinion without pissing his friend off further. "Come on, shoo." Akaashi gathered his clothes and made wide gestures for everyone to leave. "I'm having first shower, then I'm going to bed." He announces to you as he's leaving, and you contemplate how you're going to deal with this mess. 

Flipping the mattress over and flattening it out, you towel yourself off with the tissue box on the desk. Good as new, more or less. You didn't know how long Akaashi's showers were, but this way you had the option of going to sleep. Almost as if by comedic timing, you hear the door creek open as you're laying down.

"Shh." Bokuto gestures over a grin as he steps in and closes the door behind him. "The other two went downstairs."

You give him an incredulous look, you were done, spent, what could he possibly want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strongly encourage comments. In particular, I would like feedback on stuff such as the level of description people want. Also thoughts on the amount of plot? This chapter is much shorter than the previous because it has less set up and about zero description of what's happening beyond Akaashi/reader.
> 
> Nobody in this story is dating. I don't really ship things and I think it leaves room for some interesting dynamics between the fukurodani roommates, which might come into next chapter a bit.


End file.
